gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamers Fanon Wiki talk:Roleplay Council/Passed nation requests
A list of the passed roleplay (nation and position-wise)requests to the Roleplay Council. 'Prince-Bishopric of Münster' Even though I (Robert Mc Roberts) am Diplomat of Austria, I do not have a country of my own. I would like to rule the Prince Bishopric of Munster since I have read up on the country (so I have the knowledge needed to run it), and I believe I am generally experienced enough to rule the Country. Viceroyalty Co. will officialy represent the Prince Bishopric of Munster in game. Robert Mc Roberts '' 05:40, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey hold on here Twinkle Toes, I gotta warm up because I'm SOOOO excited to see how I can creativly respond. Oh, let's see, since I'm tired and don't give a crap I'll just say no. Actually that wasn't half bad. Now for the real response. No. Now for the response I should've given. No. Now for the response I need to give to make everyone feel all cudly and warm and childish oh yay :D No. Ok. You are Diplomat of Austria. I myself think that you are just looking for more power to show off what you don't have. I think supporting would be a bad choice merely due to the fact of your past and present behavior... 05:47, August 4, 2012 (UTC) By your logic, anyone who seeks to get a new country is looking for more power and to "show off" asking for a moderate sized German state is not anything to brag about, I just want a fairly nice country to call my own (since my position is not guarinteed) and there are plenlty of much larger countries that exist, so I am not grabbing power in any sense. '' Robert Mc Roberts '' 05:52, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I actually see no problem with this. As long as you have the knowledge of it as you claim, and will take the title seriously and not as a power grab, I it should be fine. -- Jeremiah Garland 03:18, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..... NAO. I don't need freaking Germany blowing up in a "revolution" to claim Germany and become a world power :3 --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] 04:23, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I will on the conditions that you gain the necessary support and keep the claim legitimate ( not start claiming other states around it, or conquering other land without the necessary power ). I think you get what I mean. I think it would be good to get a few more smaller states that have leaders. I support now. I guess we can give you a chance. You don't seem that powerhungry :p 06:34, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Johnny Plundertimbers Johnny Plundertimbers ( me ) requests his first iece f land to own! The land I request is The Khenmar Empire. I know that leading a empire/country in the game isn't easy. I state that I will except responsibilities. I alsonstate that I shall NOT abuse my powers in anyway, I promise NOT to any of the following... Go around looking for fights - Abuse power - nor will I dictate it. Well I hope you approve my application! Bye. JohnnyPlundertimbers1 (talk) 06:10, August 5, 2012 (UTC)JohnnyPlundertimbers1JohnnyPlundertimbers1 (talk) 06:10, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :If you mean the Khmer Empire, that collapsed in 1431 and is now what we know as Laos, Thailand, Vietnam, Burma, and Malaysia. I am unsure if any of those places have a ruler.-- 06:26, August 5, 2012 (UTC) It was a typo... And it DOES exist I swear those countries exist parax, it would be cool if ya commented on my page the ballad of nick sharkhayes Indeed, the Khmer ''Empire ''did collapse in the 15th century, but in 1745, however, the Kingdom of Khmer was still at large. It suffered from slight colonization by the French, but nonetheless remained its own kingdom well into the 1860s. At this time, I believe the kingdom's territory consists of modern day Cambodia, parts of southern Vietnam, and parts of Laos. I this, as long as Johnny knows a little bit about Khmer's background (e.g. their capital, religion, language, etc). -- Jeremiah Garland 15:35, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Aaaaaaaalrighty then, I for the same reasons Garlic has.-- 15:54, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Persia Oi, well, I am looking to possibly acquire some land in the roleplay system, so I thought I'd apply to take Persia. I do not rule any other land ( I am viceroy of Indonesia, but I don't technically '''own' it ) and if I were to have Persia the page would be more serious and less of a joke than Indonesias page. If someone else owns it, I apologize, I really don't know what to believe at this point, but people have been saying Persia is available, so I thought I'd go ahead and apply. Also, is there any official owner of Singapore? I had an idea for a page for it but John says he owns it. Whilst I trust John, others have been telling me that the Dutch East Indies own it. I've seen multiple territorial maps that say opposite things, so, I'm just trying to figure out what's right or wrong here. Thanks for your time. ( I sound very nooby in this statement :P ) 19:07, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Persia falls under the Ottoman Empire, owned by Par as far as I know. Concerning Singapore I have no clue, but if it does belong to John, perhaps you could arrange with him for this good page idea? :Persia isn't Ottoman O_o-- 19:35, September 21, 2012 (UTC) : It appears I may be wrong about Persia. If it is up for grabs, then I am sure it will be fine, but it may be claimed. Last I heard it was claimed by Capt. Robert, who has been inactive on the wiki for a while. Well, if it is available, I am interested, but I don't want to upset anyone. Also, about Singapore, I approached John twice asking him if he was intersted in selling any of his land, and he said no without hesitation :P 19:41, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Persia is definitely not Ottoman. It is still a bit iffy as to who owns it... Capt. Robert, the previous owner, is indeed "inactive", but we are reluctant simply to give away his country to somebody. Myself and the other members of the RP Council will thorougly discuss this matter whenever we are able to, and for now I shall be . Also, be sure you understand a little bit about the country itself, as well as basic history, etc. Having a Persian RP Royalty name also helps, given you'll get the country :P As for Singapore, it's definitely British. While historically, it is hard to determine who owned it at this point, roleplay-wise it's British. I've been the governor of it since I first joined the wiki in May 2011 :P (one of the first pages I ever made :D) -- Jeremiah Garland I looked for a page titled Singapore, but you had to add other names to it you doof! :P As for Persia, yes, I would study it a bit and get a Persian name, should the owner by alright with me taking it. 23:09, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Persia is Ottoma, the area we now know as the middle east was the Persian Empire, which became the Ottoman Empire after the Turks took control of Persia. Iran, Iraq, Saudi Arabia, The Arab Emirates, and Yemen rest on the main Persian area, before expansion into Africa, Asia, and Europe. Sincerely, That's what I thought too, but according to Parax's territorial map, Ottomans don't own it. 01:15, September 23, 2012 (UTC) According to Wikipedia, the Ottoman Empire and the Persian Empire were are war at this time http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ottoman%E2%80%93Persian_War_(1743%E2%80%931746) Jason, I don't know why you think the Ottomans owned Persia. They never did. The Ottoman Empire was Turkish, and did span into a good area of the Balkhans, but never was Persia a part of it. These are the regions the Ottomans owned: #Anatolia #Moldavia #Greece #Syria #Palestine #Mesopotamia #Egypt #Bulgaria #Amrenia #Bosnia #Serbia Ok, um, so... has a decision been made on if I qualify for ownership of Persia? I have studied it some and will make it less of a joke page than Indonesia. 22:15, October 2, 2012 (UTC) To bring this vote to an end, could all the RP Council members please make official votes now. I , on the conditions that Goldvane does not abuse his power over this land, has the appropriate knowledge and, most importantly, there is no controversy with the former leader. I Goldvane will be an excellent leader of this country. I'm pretty sure Captain Robert is inactive... He checks back in here from time to time, upon checking his contributions. Even still, I believe it is time a new leader take control. -- Jeremiah Garland I I think Goldvane would prove to be a excellent leader, however, I would like to officially confirm that Robert McRoberts is the leader, which we have agreed he is. So unfortunately, in order to reduce any possible controversy and/or fights, I decline this request. If I am wrong, please inform me so I may change my vote to support. I believe it is Robert Shipstealer who owned Persia, not McRoberts, and according to Jack he doesn't care about roleplay anymore. Doesn't matter either way. If he still wants it I don't want to steal it from him. 20:01, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Parax said that Shipstealer quit roleplay. 20:37, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Ah, ok then. I support. ~'This unsigned post is by Jack Goldwrecker' Thanks! So... all the court has voted except Blastshot, who refuses to vote because he "doesn't give a damn". So.. what happens now? 00:46, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Genoa This is a small request and I hope it gets accepted. I would like to claim the nation of Genoa. I know at this time it is a republic. I am absolutely sure they hold Liguria, Corsica, and some islands of the coast of Greece at this time, and I think they have Gazaria but they may have lost that to the Ottoman Empire. I think I would make a great leader for this country, and I hope this request will get the proper attention. I noticed that many posts haven't been getting responses by the council members. Good Day. - Joseph Coalsmythe I Genoa is a very notable country at this time that has, for one reason or another, been overlooked. I can tell you'd be a good leader due to your involvement in past role-play, and your historical knowledge. All the places you mentioned are under Genoese control, save Gazaria, which is indeed a possession of the Ottomans. Nonetheless, I think this'll be a good addition to the roleplay realm. Just need to wait for the other council members to input their vote. -- Jeremiah Garland 01:44, October 27, 2012 (UTC) So... Is this approved? Rejected? I'll bring this up with the other members of the Roleplay Council, and hopefully have an answer for you later today (later tonight for you guys). Sorry for the delay. -- Jeremiah Garland 00:19, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Support, same reason as Jerry.? Jackie G. Per Garland.-- 04:13, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's a majority vote for support. Congrats, Joseph, you are hereby the official leader of the Genoese Republic! -- Jeremiah Garland 04:31, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Duchy of Wurttemberg I hereby request the Duchy of Wurtemberg. I am 1/5th German, as the former kingdom resides in today, and this country was indeed in existance from 1495 until 1803, so I ask the council to please think this over, and get back to me on this. ( Just testing this out on the Formal Rule below ) What former experience of roleplay do you have? ''Former Admiral of Switzerland, EITC off and on, and on the cabinet of King Marc Cannonshot of the Hawaiian Kingdom. ''Why is your selected country signifigant to you? ''Well, when I go back in my family tree, with out getting in to specific details, my great great great grandfather was born in the Kingdom of Wurttemburg, and he moved to England about 20 years later in 1879. ''Have you ever held any royal titles in any other countries? ''I have. I was Prince something of Hawaii for like 29 minutes. ''What would be the first act you would do as leader? - ''I would get to work on raising a medium sized army and hiring people for my cabinet, might write a consitution while I am at it. ''How do you believe you can make your nation successful? Do you have a plan, or things you want to change/keep the same? ''I would try and keep my country peaceful by spliting the territory in to regions, ruled by a Governor/Duke ( Sort of like the Swiss Cantons ) ''And Finally... What is your stance on Spain (We all know we have to ask. It'll come up eventually, and we don't want trouble.) I wouldn't declare WAR on Spain, unless it is declared on us. However, I would enact a trade embargo against Spain. 01:16, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Your statement is incorrect. The actual Kingdom Of Württemburg, with that exact official name, came into existence in 1806. Before that,? The Duchy of Württemburg existed. They are in fact two different things- but the above is a state of power within the German Empire-later the Austria/Hungararian Empire. IF you change your request to the Duchy, then I shall . but if you do not, your statement is historically innacurate. Please try to be accurate before you attempt to claim leadership of a country, but I trust you will do well as a leader.--Councilman Mallace Talk Alright, Question... You see, my RP request was put in the passed subpage, but Mallace's vote was the only one... Can you explain that for me please? 02:49, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Finland and Norway Is Finland and Norway open? This is Marie Antoinette by the way, I changed my name. Im no longer with France so I wanted to find something else to rule. I was a pretty good ruler and want something else. Thank you for your time, 03:14, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Historically Finland is currently occupied by the Swedes and the Danish have Norway now historically. But that is actual history, not this alternate reality thingy that everyone is role-playing in. Well I'm not a council member anyway. :P - Joseph Coalsmythe Yeah see their still Countries, so they should be open. I mean the Holy Roman Empire historicaly would still be together but not on role-play. - Marie Antoinette I Finland, but wait... isn't Kwagar King of Norway? LieutenantNigel (talk) Sorry, but let me explain why that is invalid: •Finland was owned by Sweden at this time. •Norway was owned by Denmark. •Scandinavia has never been the name of one country, but rather a regional term for the Nordic countries. •Sweden, which owns Finland, is owned by Queen Elizabeth I. •Denmark, which owns Norway, is owned by King/Konge Andrew Mallace I. However, several other large countries are open currently, such as the Mughal Empire, Maratha Confederacy/Empire, and more. Oh and by the way, Norway was part of Denmark from 1536-1814, so there is not a monarchy. Finland was a harsh-climate, lowly-populated during most of its Swedish ownership. Also, only council members' votes count anyway. Cheers, 04:54, November 26, 2012 (UTC)